Coin Farming
Coin Farming is a term many players use, refering to the most effective way to earn coins while playing games. There are several methods of earning coins quickly. The objective of coin farming is to either earn big amounts of coins in relatively short runs or to earn the biggest possible amount of coins in a long run, using unique combinations of Cookies, Pets, Treasures, and Boosts. Letting the game farm coins for you is a viable alternative called Auto Farming. While coin farming can be executed in almost any episode, many players prefer farming in Escape from the Oven because it has less obstacles and slower energy consumption compared with the other four episodes. Another episode that players can use is Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins which has entirely coins to collect without any magnetic aura. Below is the list of popular ways to "farm" coins. Preferred Items for Coin Farming New players are strongly recommended to prioritize earning and upgrading these items first to help them get more coins. Boosts that give more coins * Gold Coins Boost (Coin Jelly will turn obstacles into Gold Coins, instead of Silver Coins) * Double Coins Cookies that give more coins * Buttercream Choco Cookie: gives a 5~25% coin bonus at the end of a game. * Ginger Claus: gives a 13~20% coin bonus (as well as a 3~10% XP bonus). * Cheerleader Cookie: Squad Support gives a small amount of coins (with flying silver coins and gold coins from the squad). * Cheesecake Cookie: gives a coin firework after collecting numbers of invitation jellies. * Alchemist Cookie: will have a possibility to make a coin flower and also turn obstacles into coins for every alchemy action. * Carol Cookie: will have a possibility to make Coin Flowers with her song of Abundance. * Blackberry Cookie: occasionally produces a coin jelly over a period of time. * Mint Choco Cookie: produces coin flowers which randomly spawn in the run. * Banana Cookie: Produces coins that fall from sky after Monkey Hoop Performance, depending on the amount of hoops that the monkey passed. Pets that give more coins Most pets have bonuses that will help the cookie earn more coins easier, but the pets listed below are only pets that directly '' give coins. * Hat of Santa: generates 5 coins up to every 2 seconds. * Dust Unicorn: generates gold coins up to every 3 seconds. * Lucky Dice: occasionally produces a coin jelly over a period of time. * Luck-o'-Lantern: gives random goodies including Giant Gold Coins. * Cony Balloon: gives a 20% coin bonus at the end of the game (and also lifts the cookie when it falls into a hole). * Pirate's Bomb: evolves obstacles into coins for every set of intervals. * Glitter Ball: spreads star jellies, silver coins, and gold coins. * Gold Drop: generates giant gold coins every 18-11 seconds. * Coin Scale: converts points into coins at a certain rate. * Fluffy Cheese Cat: creates Cat Coins worth 20 coins and will produce faster in a longer game. * Paprika Punching Bag: produces Giant jelly + Giant Gold Coins. * Ghost Butler: occasionally produces a coin jelly over a period of time. * Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si: produces Blast speed + Giant Gold Coins. * King Choco Drop: spreads bear jellies, silver coins, and gold coins. * Panda Dumpling: generates 60 coins for every Dumpling Jelly spread. * Savannahna Lion: launches Banana Face at a given interval which destroys obstacles and leaves a trail of coins. ''Treasures that give more coins :Last Updated: June 16, 2016 * Buttercream Choco Cookie's Butter: 3~4% coin bonus. * Cookie Juice Bottle Cap: 3~5% coin bonus. * Flaring Slice of Sun: 5~50% chance of getting 1,500 coins for playing daily. * 10 Million Champion Belt: 5~10% coin bonus. * Halloween Witch's Hat: 40~60% chance of getting 1031 Coins when you log in before October 31, 2015. * LINE GAME 2nd Anniversary Coin: get up to 74,000 Coins when you sell the treasure. * Reverse Valentine's Day Coin Candy: get up to 74,000 Coins when you sell the treasure. * Lavish Golden Lace Parasol: coins sprout from the ground when landing in Giant Mode. * Dreaming Strawberry Choco Donut: revives once and 8-10% Coin/XP Bonus. * Gumball Cookie's Jawbreaker Gumball: 7-12% chance of obtaining 10,000 Coins for playing daily. * Mysterious Moon Lantern: 6-11% chance of obtaining 11,000 Coins for playing daily. * 2015 Halloween Party Group Photo: 7-12% chance of obtaining 10,310 Coins for playing daily before October 31, 2016. * Carafe of Happiness 5-10% chance of obtaining 15,000 Coins for playing daily. * Trusty Golden Compass 7-12% chance of obtaining 20,000 Coins for playing daily. * Magic Sword Handle: 5~50% chance of getting 3,000 coins for playing daily. * Wizard Cookie's Cone of Ice Cream: 1~4 coins for destroyed obstacles. * Alchemist Cookie's Beaded Brooch: With upgrades, 15-25% chance of getting Gold Coins from Coin Magic. * Cheesecake Cookie's piece of cake: Base speed 8% higher, 6-8% extra Coin bonus * Adventurer Cookie's Cinnamon Rope: 7-9% XP bonus and 7-9% coin bonus * Mint Choco Cookie's Violin Case: 2-3% slower energy drain and 2-3% chance of generating a coin flower. * Banana Cookie's Banana Baby Bottle: revives with 30-40 energy, 3-5% Coin Bonus. * Gold Drop's Pure Gold Bar: 6~11% coin bonus. * Rare Gunpowder of Pirate's Bomb: With upgrades 25-35% chance of hit obstacles being destroyed or turning into Coins. * Spotlight Vanilla Bulb: 6~8% bonus XP and a 6~8% coin bonus. * Coin-filled Coin Scale plate: With upgrades Flower Coin production chance increased by 2-5%. * Fluffy Cheese Cat's Hairball: 5% slower Energy drain, 6-8% extra Coin bonus. * Paprika Punching Bag's Yellow Seeds: 3-4% chance of generating a Coin Flower and 5-7% Coin Bonus. * Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si's Top Hat: Revives 2 times with 10-20 Energy and 3-5% Coin Bonus. * Uncooling Teacup's Golden Jujube Tea Bag: 20-60% chances of creating winged Coins for destroying an obstacle. * Savannahna Lion's Fallen Tail:''' '''revives with 30-40 energy,1-4 Coins for destroying an obstacle. * Treasure Merchant's Safe: 7~12% coin bonus. * Moon Rock: 8~10% XP bonus and 8~10% coin bonus. * Mining Dynamite: 3~6 Coins when destroying an obstacle. * Antique Magic Pot: 3.5~5.5% chance to generate a Coin Flower. * Golden Wreath: extra points for destroying obstacles and 10-13% more Coins. * Boatman's Dagger: Revives you twice with 20-30 Energy and 5-7% extra Coins. * Golden Energy Drink: Mini Magnetic Aura and 2-3% chance of generating a Coin Flower. * Prosperity Bracelet of Earth: coins sprout from the ground when landing in Giant Mode. * Restoration Pendant of Water: recovers Energy if hit by an obstacle 1 time and 5-9% extra Coins. * Someone's Banana Peel: 7% increased base speed and 8-10% extra Coins. * Squirrel's Refreshing Coconut Water: revives twice with 20-30 Energy and 5-12% extra Coins. * Shiny Golden Nunchaku: 30-80% chances of creating winged Coins for destroying an obstacle and 3-4% Coin Bonus * Coin Poinsettia Christmas Decoration: Mini Magnetic Aura and 5-6% chance of generating a Coin Flower. * Compass Eternally Pointing to Coin Island: Magnetic Aura Blocked and 15-17% Coin Bonus. * Sea Fairy's Crystallized Affection: 100-400% XP Bonus in Special Episodes and 5-10% Coin Bonus in Special Episodes. * Golden Watering Tin: 3-5% chance of generating a Coin Flower and revives once. * Icebound Golden Hammer: 3~5 coins for destroyed obstacles, and lifts from hole 1~2 times. Working Methods Banana Cookie Banana Cookie gives more coins than any previous method. Savannahna Lion gives a 10% Coin Bonus Combi, but the next best pet is Panda Dumpling. Because the monkey hoops performance destroys all obstacles for quite a long time, a Splendidly Shiny Golden Mace can be the best option for this Cookie's game play if you have the treasure. Panda Dumpling can destroy more obstacles -- excellent for the Golden Mace treasure combination. Using the "Mace" General Jujube Cookie can be another option for coin farming, because the Cookie can generate a huge amount of points that guarantees Coin Scale to work at maximum conversion rate while destroying much more obstacles than any other Cookie. For best results, use three Splendidly Shiny Golden Mace. Chances of creating winged coins are stacking and may exceed 100%. At 240%, you will generate 2-3 winged coins (worth 10) for each destroyed obstacle. If you do not have the Golden Mace, Miner's Gold Dynamite and Uncooling Teacup's Golden Jujube Tea Bag, obtained by fully upgrading the Uncooling Teacup is a good alternative. Another variation of this method is using Mint Choco Cookie and Panda Dumpling. However, since Mint Choco Cookie does not generate its own magnetic aura, you should equip one Angel Cookie's Rainbow Feather. Mint Choco Cookie Double Coin Farming Mint Choco Cookie's skill to spawn coin flowers during the run is a way used by many players to farm coins instead of Cheesecake Cookie. The new combination of Paprika Punching Bag and Mint Choco Cookie made it viable as it gives an 15% coin bonus. Also Paprika Punching Bag gives 100 coins and a Giant Potion to make it easier to destroy obstacles. This Combo even exceeds Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si’s 10% coin bonus. To top it off, the relay cookie, Buttercream Choco Cookie, gives a 25% coin bonus. Coin Scale can be a viable swap for the pet as well but you will need at least one of the treasure that has a skill of gaining extra points for collecting coins like Stuffed Elephant Money Box. This is where the magic happens. Double Coin Boost is extremely essential as it would heighten the importance of Paprika Punching Bag and Buttercream Choco Cookie coin bonuses. Even without treasures that give extra coin bonuses, you will easily be able to earn 50,000 coins, with the help of Double Coin. A highly efficient way of farming coins. Though even without double coins, this combination will allow you to hit 20,000 coins with less effort. Angel Cookie's Holy Feather gives a magnetic aura that allows you to collect as much coins as possible. Boatman's Burning Gold Sword is excellent as it gives a coin bonus and adds a bit of survivability as well. Survival is vital for this combi so Devilish Revival Grape Juice and Grand Revival Donut are ideal if you are prone to hitting obstacles or falling. This combi has a very open treasure selection, but a strong magnetic aura is important to maximise your coin farming. Other recommended treasures will be Fluffy Cheese Cat's Hairball and Mint Choco Cookie's Violin Case. Mint Choco Cookie Blast Coin Farming Mint Choco Cookie will spawn lots of coin flowers during the run. Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si will not only create Blast Giant Gold Coins that will give you more coins, equipping the combo will earn a "10% coin bonus" which is very useful. We need Buttercream Choco Cookie as usual for 25% coin bonus. Because coin flowers may spawn near the obstacles, a strong magnetic aura is required this time. You can use two or even three 99.9% Gold Energy Drink for huge extra chances of coin flowers. You can also use two Golden Magic Flower Pot but you must pair them with Angel Cookie's Holy Feather to get a strong magnetic aura. You can also combine those possibilities like the one illustrated above. Farming on The City of Wizards This episode gives massive points, as coin scale will always fully convert coins, but aiming for a longer run would produce more coins. Because the run time is not as long as Escape from the Oven, coin flower may not generate as much coins, alternatively you may use two Boatman's Burning Gold Sword. Fluffy Cheese Cat's Hairball is also a recommended treasure. Cheesecake Cookie This is pretty simple. Cheesecake Cookie can generate a lot of coins with her Coin Firework Parties ability, and Buttercream Choco Cookie will add a 25% Coin Bonus at the end. The Coin Scale will convert all points into Coins, and the Stuffed Elephant Money Box will give you extra points for Coins. The Golden Magic Flower Pot will ensure that Buttercream Choco Cookie will still have Coins to gather via Coin Flowers, and it also gives a 10% Coin Bonus at the end. A lot of people tend to use this combi in Escape from the Oven, as it's an easy and relaxing stage to farm Coins on. Alternatively, you can replace a Golden Magic Flower pot with another Stuffed Elephant Money Box. If you do not have a Stuffed Elephant Money Box, a Random Colored Jelly Scrub will still work. Paprika Punching Bag's Yellow Seeds is another good alternative for the Golden Magic Flower Pot. For Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins Neither the cookie's power, the pet's ability nor a magnetic aura will work, so you can only depend on cookies with higher energy amount. Currently, any L-grade cookie has 185 Energy, while the best S-grade cookie was Fairy Cookie who has 180 Energy. Treasures for this episode can be a mixture between these treasures: * Specially made Flaming Cocktail, for 5-10% slower energy drain and one revive with 20-40 Energy. * Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin, for 5-7% slower energy drain and one revive with 40-90 Energy. * Devilish Revival Grape Juice, for 3-5% slower energy drain and one revive with 50-100 Energy. * Boatman's Burning Gold Sword, for 6-8% coin bonus and three revives with 20-30 Energy. * Sacred Restoration Pendant of Water, for 10-13% coin bonus and 2 time restoring energy after hitting an obstacle. * Slippery Golden Banana Peel, for 10-12% Coin Bonus and 7-9% Base speed increase Many players would prefer a mixture that would cover all effects, for example combining Specially made Flaming Cocktail, Devilish Revival Grape Juice, and Boatman's Burning Gold Sword. Alternatively players can also use these three treasures. It was proven that these two would not give as much points as the previous treasures aforementioned, but still can be a strong source of high scores in this special episode: * Grand Revival Donut, revives/lifts 2-4 times with 40 Energy. * Compass Eternally Pointing to Coin Island, 15-17% coin bonus. * Icy Starlight Bellflower revives/lifts 1-3 times with 66 Energy and 5-10% XP Bonus. Gift Points farming Maximize Gift Points earnings by actively sending and receiving hearts from lots of active friends, so you can open Lucky Draw more often. Lucky Draw may contains up to 10,000 coins as a jackpot. Legacy Methods Some methods for coin farming cannot be used after a new season is launched and the stages are redesigned. When tested in the new season, these methods may still produce lots of coins, but will generate less coins than in the past season or are no longer considered the best way for coin farming. Quick Farming There are several options for this method: * Immediately end the game after earning the first Giant Gold Coins from Gold Drop, Paprika Punching Bag, or Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si. * Equip the combo above, and leave the cookie running until it falls into a hole. * Run and hit the obstacles intentionally several times (it is usually 3~6 times depending on your total energy) before the Bonus Time Jelly. The location of Bonus Time Jelly, however is different for each episode. Later, when the player earns Bonus Time session at the condition where the cookie is almost running out of energy, the bear jellies theme of Bonus Time with lots of bear jellies and giant gold coins will trigger, with up to 1,500 coins in just Bonus Time session. This quick farming still can be helpful for any season and this is the most viable option for farming as a very new player, but newer coin farming methods offer much more effective ways to earn coins. Explosive Gold Coin Bonus If done correctly, using the Gold Coin Bonus this method yielded the highest potential of gold coins per run upwards of 40k+ gold coins. The trick is getting the Pirate Bomb pet to use its ability, which converts all obstacles into gold coins, during specific sections of the run where obstacle concentration was highest. To achieve consistent results required luck and memorization of locations of blast jellies and magnetic jellies throughout the run which will help give you a bit of control over when the Pirate Bomb pet gets to use its ability. For example, the pet doesn't activate during the magnetic jelly, or you wouldn't want the pet to activate right before a bonus time jelly which wastes its ability (in certain situations you do want this, so again its more about memorization). Gold Coin Boost was made much easier in the Edge Of The World season. Because many obstacles need to be cleared by taking the coin jelly and obstacles appear much more often in this new season, there are significantly better chances for getting more gold coins without have to taking care of too many things like in season 2. In season 2, to make sure the effect works best, make sure to upgrade Cookie, Oet, and Treasure to maximum level. Do not hit any obstacle or fall into a hole, do as best as you can because every miss will make a huge difference. Do not take any Blast Jelly or Magnet Jelly if possible, to avoid the Pirate Bomb's 'pattern' getting ruined, because there will be huge amount of coins at Stage 4 and Stage 5 possibly earned with the right 'pattern'. If the player does not own Pirate Cookie, Angel Cookie can also be used, but all three treasures must give coin bonus. Quick Double Coins This method copies the Quick farming method, the difference is this farming equips any relay cookie and uses Random Boost "Double Coins". This farming will not get more coins from the relay cookie (and also a chance of getting the bear jellies Bonus Time twice), but will double all net coin earnings after all coin bonuses from Cookies and Treasures are added. Please take note that chances to get bear jellies Bonus Time depends on your luck when using the relay cookie, so using Cookie Relay boost is totally optional. Long Double Coins This kind of farming equips the "Double Coins" boost from Random Boost again. The key of getting more money, other than Gold Drop is because level 8 Zombie Cookie has the ability to revive with 17 Energy eight times. Playing with low energy remaining will increase the chance of getting rainbow rush Bonus Time session (although, there's no guarantee for that). Then, Buttercream Choco Cookie must be used in relay to get some more coins in the run and 25% coins bonus at the end of the game. If you're pretty lucky, you'll get the second rainbow rush Bonus Time in the relay cookie. This method usually farms some amount above 10,000 coins. Some lucky players have claimed they can earn up to 27,000 coins in one game. Bonus Time The key of this Bonus Time farming is trying to get more coins from multiple Bonus Time Jellies (and a significantly bigger chance of getting the bear jellies theme of Bonus Time with lots of giant gold coins). To make this farming method give even more coins, players can use 'Random Boost ' with "Double Coins". This farming also gives significantly bigger amounts of XP as well, so this method can also be used for XP farming while using a Double XP powerup. Farming with Adventurer Cookie During September 2015, there was a gameplay-changing event when Adventurer Cookie's Hidden Ruins turns the jellies into coins, which makes a perfect way to collect as many coins in game. It ended on September 30, 2015. Strategy could be found in the event article, as this only applies during September. (Although Adventurer Cookie’s ruins still produce coins in the Kakao version. See also * Auto Farming * XP Farming Category:Tips and Tricks